


What is in your Core?

by ViceCaptain



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), RotG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before he thought that the one who needed someone the most could be their defeated opponent, Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is in your Core?

**Author's Note:**

> I've just seen the movie, so I felt the need to write something about them, as always I became obsessed with a sentence or a particular and then I build a whole work around it. It's a short thing and could stand on its own or it could became a longer work with some chapters, I'm still deciding. For now I'll give you what I have :3  
> Hope you enjoy.

What is in your core?

Jack kept thinking about North’s words, when he was in trouble or alone or mad, those words were there, to guide him right. He was a boy when he died and became Jack Frost, fated to eternally be the boy whirling in the winter wind, laughing and playing jokes to the children running in the snow, that might have made anyone think that he would be eternally juvenile and childish, but that was not quite true, his being so young and in need to know was what made him cautious and so very wary about what others taught him.

So North’s words were carved in his mind and he made them his motto. He needed some time to made them so, he needed to stumble, to learn from his mistakes, as every young man he wouldn’t believe those words until they would prove themselves right or he would have kept doing as he wanted.

He had learned, tho. He stumbled. He made mistakes. He fell. And then he knew, he found them inside him. He found his core: save others, those who were in need.  
It was only a matter of time before he thought that the one who needed someone the most could be their defeated opponent, Pitch.

He showed his side with him too many times, he showed something human buried underneath all the darkness, but at the time Jack was too caught up in that “guardians story” or he was too angry with him to care about what he was saying. But now, some time after their victory, he had the time to wonder about Pitch and his reasons.

They never asked why he was doing such a thing, they wouldn’t get any answer, but maybe he never asked himself too. Jack never said him that he understood how it was to be invisible, not believed, alone. He never asked him what was in his core.  
But now he wanted to know, wanted to ask why he said he felt the need of a family. He could have said anything at all, instead he said family. Why? Maybe he had lost his memories too.

The others wouldn’t agree with him… or maybe yes, but they were all so busy with their work. He was different, he wasn’t the winter itself, he could modify it, play with it, control it a bit, but it would have been there without him. That’s why he decided to go and find Pitch. He wanted to help.

 

 

***

Incubi, feasting on his fear. He could have laughed, that wasn’t fear. Bitterness, grudge, defeat, delusion? Yes. Fear? Not quite. He knew that that was not fear, he already felt the biggest and blackest fear of his life. He just couldn’t remember when or why or what was it. Never mind, he had one thing left to do: plan his revenge, before the beasts could devour him entirely. They fed on fear and darkness and nightmares and that was what he was made of. They would consume him and then slaughter themselves feeding on one another. That’s how fear and darkness work, they destroy everything and when nothing is left they destroy themselves creating more fear and darkness doing so. Pitch just wondered “is darkness that made mankind the self-destructing species that it is now or is mankind that forged darkness that way?”, the glowing eyes of the creatures watched him and gave no answer. Pitch just sighed and let them follow him while he went to the globe at the center of the room. He had a revenge to plan, but the pain in him was growing stronger with every breath, they were consuming him and it felt familiar.

It was wrong. How could he possibly have felt that way before? He was getting sidetracked, the confusion was distracting and the pain distressing. He was the maker of his own fall and he knew. His grudge was misplaced and meaningless… he closed his eyes, it was like someone inside his head was speaking those words, what did that mean? He tried to fight it back, but it felt familiar too.

“am I going insane?” he asked at the dark room, at its bare tunnels, at those empty bird cages, at the echo of his words and at hungry shadows ripping his essence piece by piece. Was that his fate? Became insane and disappear? A maniacal laughter burst out his throat, until his knees gave up and he fell on his four, the laughter fading away and leaving just silence and solitude.

“did those equines say a good one or are you just going nuts?” that playful voice, it could only belong to one teasing pester going by the name of Jack Frost. Pitch turned to look at the entrance and there he was, silver messy hair, smug smirk and those ice-blue eyes, they were warmer than how he recalled them.

“are you here to mock me or pity me?” he asked putting so much effort in standing that he almost groaned from exertion. “I’m here to talk to you” Pitch laughed once again “that doesn’t answer my question” Jack sighed and added “maybe I should ask you some question” the other looked at him for some seconds before setting his gaze on a moon ray peering from a hole in the ceiling “it looks like I don’t have that much of a choice. Ask away” the boy cleared his throat “why did you do all that?” “to conquer the world” “but why?” “to make it a dark and sorrowful place” “but why?” “because it’s what I want” “but why?” “BECAUSE I’M EVIL! Are you happy now?” he shouted, turning abruptly to look at him, but Jack looked sad, his eyes looked sad while he asked again “why? Why are you evil?”

Pitch remained silent for a bit, he couldn’t find an answer, not immediately, but then he said “that’s how I was born” “is that true?”  
He didn’t know, his mind couldn’t grasp the answer to such a question “why are you asking me these things?” his voice was slightly more than a whisper, his legs were failing him again and he was sliding to the floor, two cold arms kept him up just before he could hit the ground. Jack’s eyes were now so close to his “I want to help you” he said and then his lips curled up in a smile “but why?” “because that’s what is in my core. What is in yours?” another question he could not answer, he just put his arms around Jack and held him tight, the pain was decreasing.

“I can’t remember” Jack tightened the hug closing the distance between them, his face resting on his neck “I know how it feels like” he slid a hand in his hair “I know it hurts. I’m here to help you” “you refused to, before” Jack nodded “yes, I refused to do something that was against our nature, we’re not here to hurt, we’re here to heal. Now it’s me who asks you to follow me” he looked directly in his eyes and Pitch felt something he couldn’t quite locate “I’m like these monsters, soon I will cease to exist” “you’re nothing like them, there’s something in you, you just have to remember. I won’t stop until you find your memories. Until then it will keep hurting” “I don’t know where to go searching them” “we will go everywhere, then” his smile was unbelievably warm.

Pitch wanted to trust him, wanted to go with him in search of his memories. His hand rose to touch Jack’s face, their eyes were locked together. He couldn’t say why he was doing such a thing, but before he could ask himself, Pitch was kissing him on his lips, Jack froze for a second, but then he reciprocated, disclosing his mouth and giving him permission to deepen the kiss. When they parted, Pitch was sure that one of the incubus staring at them was vanished.

 


End file.
